A Magic so Pure
by DaughterofArtemis123
Summary: Alana is the daughter of Elsa. She starts attending Auradon Prep and slowly falls in love with Carlos. Not knowing what she is feeling she runs away and finds someone who intends her harm. WARNINGS: POSSIBLE LEMONS, MENTIONS OF RAPE
1. Prologue

Prologue:Shocking News

Descendants||Alos|| Descendants||A Magic So Pure||

Title: A Magic So Pure

Fandom: Descendants (2015), Descendants: Isle of the Lost

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Melissa De La Cruze and Disney Channel. I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

Warnings: fluff, shyness, powers, mentions of rape

Main Paring: Alana/Carlos De Vil

Side Parings: Ben/Mal, Jay/Audrey, Evie/Doug, Chad/Lonnie, Jane/Carlos (Past), Jane/Anthony, Aziz/Anexlin

Side Parings OC's: Aline/Jeremy, Harley/Uriah, Nicole/Hayden, Casey/Jason

Descendants Characters: Mal, Ben, Carlos De Vil, Chad Charming, Azizi, Anexlin, Evie, Doug, Audrey, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine

Disney Characters: Malefecint, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Evil Queen, Jafar, Curella De Vil, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Alice

OC's: Alana (Daughter of Elsa and Hans), Casey (Daughter of Kristoff and Anna), Aline (Daughter of Alice), Uriah (Son of Ursula), Harley Hook (Daughter of Captain Hook), Jeremy Hatter (Son of the Mad Hatter), Hayden (Son of Hades), Jason (Son of Megara and Hercules) Nicole (Daughter of Tarzan and Jane)

Summary: Alana is a 16 year old daughter of Elsa, the heir to the throne of Arendell. After 10 years of training Alana finally goes to Auradon Prep. Upon entering the school she discovers that she is in time for the next batch of Isle children.

* * *

Prolouge: Shocking News

Alana's POV

I sat in my room with Olaf creating snow flakes and blowing them to him. Olaf started giggling as one of my snowflakes mingled with the ones in his flurry cloud. "Ooooooooohhh Alana you should make an ice Olaf statue." Olaf said. I smiled and with a flick of my wrist a small Olaf statue was created next to me on the window sill. "Alana?" I heard. I turned my head to see my mother, Queen Elsa of Arendell standing at my door. "Mom?" I asked. "Could you come with me?" Mother asked. I nodded and got up. I smoothed down my ice blue gown and followed my mother with Olaf dancing around our feet. We came to the dining room and I saw Aunt Anna, Uncle Kristoff and my cousin Casey."What's going on?" I asked. "We have come to a decision." Mother said. "Okay, what's up?" I asked. What on earth is going on? Why are Mother, Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff being so cryptic? "You will be going with your cousin to Auradon Prep tomorrow morning." Mother said. I felt as if the whole world froze. "What!" I exclaimed. I looked at Casey, who was smiling. "But what about my powers?" I asked. "Sweetheart, I believe that you have full control over them." Mother said moving a strand of platinum blond hair behind my ear. Like my mother I have her blond hair and blue eyes. "But, I'm afraid of being around others, you know this." I said. "We have full confidence in you that nothing will happen." Casey said coming up next to me. "But mother," I started. "No buts Alana. You are going to Auradon Prep, that is the end of the conversation." Mother said. I nodded and looked down. "What time do we leave?" I asked.

"We leave tomorrow morning. Casey would you help Alan pack?" Mother asked her. "Of course Auntie." Casey said. She grabbed my hand and lead me back to my room. "I think you will be fine Lana." Casey said. I smiled at my cousin. She is like a mini me of her mother, but with her father's blond hair. "Thank you." I said. She smiled and we looked for my suitcase. "So anything I need to know about the school?" I asked. "Well you remember King Beast and Queen Belle?" Casey asked me. I nodded as we found the suitcase and started folding my dresses. "Well, their son Ben was crowned King a few weeks ago. For his first proclamation he invited four children of the villains from the Isle of the Lost." Casey said. "I remember that, he said he was starting out with the children that needed their help the most." I said. "Well he choose Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. The daughters of Maleficent, Evil Queen. The sons of Jafar and Curella De Vil." Casey said. I nodded and grabbed a few skirts and blouses. Casey grabbed my shoes and placed my makeup in the bag. I grabbed my toiletries and we closed my suit case. "I can't believe that I am leaving the palace tomorrow." I said sitting on my bed. "Lana, you will be fine. I will be there the entire time." Casey said. I smiled and pulled my cousin into a hug. "Oh I almost forgot. in about a week the next couple of Isle Children will be coming to the school." Casey said. "Oh, who will they be?" I asked. "Ben hasn't told us who yet, he's waiting till you get to the school before telling us who is coming." Casey said. I nodded and Uncle Kristoff popped his head into the room. "Okay girls, time for bed, we need to be up bright and early to get to Auradon Prep in the morning." He said. I nodded and Casey went to her room. I changed into my pajamas and laid in bed and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hey sorry that it's short, I promise next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

Descendants||Alos|| Descendants||A Magic So Pure||

Title: A Magic So Pure

Fandom: Descendants (2015), Descendants: Isle of the Lost

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Melissa De La Cruze and Disney Channel. I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

Warnings: fluff, shyness, powers, mentions of rape

Main Paring: Alana/Carlos De Vil

Side Parings: Ben/Mal, Jay/Audrey, Evie/Doug, Chad/Lonnie, Jane/Carlos (Past), Jane/Anthony, Aziz/Anexlin

Side Parings OC's: Aline/Jeremy, Harley/Uriah, Nicole/Hayden, Casey/Jason

Descendants Characters: Mal, Ben, Carlos De Vil, Chad Charming, Azizi, Anexlin, Evie, Doug, Audrey, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine

Disney Characters: Malefecint, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Evil Queen, Jafar, Curella De Vil, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Alice

OC's: Alana (Daughter of Elsa and Hans), Casey (Daughter of Kristoff and Anna), Aline (Daughter of Alice), Uriah (Son of Ursula), Harley Hook (Daughter of Captain Hook), Jeremy Hatter (Son of the Mad Hatter), Hayden (Son of Hades), Jason (Son of Megara and Hercules) Nicole (Daughter of Tarzan and Jane)

Summary: Alana is a 16 year old daughter of Elsa, the heir to the throne of Arendell. After 10 years of training Alana finally goes to Auradon Prep. Upon entering the school she discovers that she is in time for the next batch of Isle children.

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day

Alana's POV

I woke to feeling something cold against my cheek. I opened my eyes and saw Sven, Uncle Kristoff's reindeer. "Hi Sven." I said. I stretched and scratched behind his ear. He snorted in a happy way and bound out of my room. Casey stood at the door, already dressed. "Morning, you excited?" She asked. "More like nervous." I said. "Don't be, oh and Ben texted me saying that he, Mal, Carlos, Jay and Evie will meet up with us when we get there." Casey said as she followed me to my closet. "Oh really?" I asked. The King of Auradon wants to meet me? "Yeah, now hurry up." She said before leaving. I smiled and grabbed my silver skirt and white blouse. I grabbed my matching ivory heels and took a quick shower. Once done with that I got dressed and pulled my hair into a side braid, like how my mother wears her's. I made my way to the suitcase and then took it to the grand foyer of the palace. "You ready sweetheart?" Mother asked me. I nodded and we went to the limo that was waiting. I hugged my mother as Casey and Uncle Kristoff got our stuff into the limo. I turned and hugged Aunt Anna then Uncle Kristoff. "Be safe girls." Aunt Anna said. I smiled as Casey hugged them too. After hugging her dad we went into the limo. Once the door closed we were on our way. "I'm scared." I said. "Don't worry. Everything will be okay." Casey said. "What if something happens with my powers?" I asked. "Nothing will happen." Casey said. "How can you be so sure?" I asked her. Casey smiled and grabbed my hand. "Because I know you. You wouldn't intentionally hurt someone." Casey said. I smiled and hugged my cousin as we pulled up to the school. I saw a group of teenagers in front of the school.

"Breathe Lana." Casey said. The limo slowly came to a stop and I took a deep breath. Casey left the limo first. "Welcome back Casey." A blond boy, who I think is Ben, said. "Thank you Ben, it's good to be back." Casey said. I took another deep breath and stepped out of the limo. All conversation stopped as I stepped out. All eyes were on me and I felt my cheeks heat up. "This is my cousin Alana, the heir to the throne of Arendell." Casey said introducing me. I blushed and looked at the teens. Ben smiled and bowed. The other two boys bowed and the two girls curtsied to me. My eyes focused on the black and white haired freckled boy. He noticed me staring at him and waved at me. My whole face turned red and I hid behind Casey. She laughed. "Introduction time. You remember Ben right?" Casey asked. I nodded and smiled at Ben. "Welcome Alana, it's good to see you again." Ben said. I smiled and curtsied to Ben. "This is my girlfriend Mal." Ben said gesturing to the purple haired girl. I smiled and curtsied to her. She laughed and did a small one back to me. "These are my best friends, Evie." Mal started pointing to the other girl, who has blue hair. She smiled and waved. I waved back and my eyesight was drawn to the black and white haired boy again. "This is Jay." Mal said pointing to the boy with long black hair standing next to the black and white haired boy. "Nice to meet you Princess." Jay said while grabbing my hand and kissing my knuckles. I blushed and looked at Casey, who rolled her eyes and shoved Jay's shoulder. "You have a girlfriend dummy." She said. "I'm just being nice!" Jay exclaimed in his defense. I giggled as the black and white haired boy came up to me. "I'm Carlos." He said offering his hand.

I blushed and slipped my hand into his and gave it a light shake. Carlos smiled and brought my hand to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles as Jay did only moments before, only this time I felt butterflies in my stomach. What is this feeling? "Ahem!" Casey said. I jumped and looked at my cousin, who was smirking, like Evie. "Well, how about the tour?" Ben asked. I nodded but my eyes never left Carlos. "May I?" He asked holding his arm out to me. I blushed and slipped my arm through his. Ben lead the way through the courtyard and I saw beautiful flowers. "Wow." I said completely in awe of the place. "Pretty awesome right?" Carlos asked snapping me out of my trance. I smiled and nodded. We walked into the grand foyer of the school where there were three other teens stood. "This is Jay's girlfriend Audrey," Ben said gesturing to the caramel haired girl. She waved and hugged Jay and kissed his cheek. "This is Evie's boyfriend Doug." Mal said gesturing to the boy. "How do you do?" He asked. I smiled and waved at him. "This is Jane, she is Carlos' girlfriend." Evie said. I looked at Carlos then at the other girl, Jane. Carlos is dating her? I let go of his arm and stepped away from him. "Nice to meet you." I said. Casey looked at me in concern. I looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Well, ladies, how about you show Alana where her dorm is, I have to attend to the matter of the new Isle Children that are coming." Ben said.

With that he left and I saw Mal smile. "Okay, so Ben says that your roommate is Aline. She is a really sweet girl and her dorm is actually not far from mine and Evie's." Mal said. I smiled and she lead me up a flight of stairs and down a hall. "So what made your parents decide to come here?" Evie asked. "Um I'm not sure, I found out yesterday." I said. Casey smiled and we stopped at a door. "I guess this is my dorm?" I asked. Mal nodded and the door opened. I guess this is where I'll be staying while here. I walked in and saw a blond haired girl. "Hi you must be Alana." She said. I nodded and she smiled. "I'm Aline, your new roommate." She said holding her hand out. I shook it and smiled. Maybe it won't be so bad here.

* * *

Wooooo next chapter! Chapter 2 will probably be up either later today or tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Announcement

Descendants||Alos|| Descendants||A Magic So Pure||

Title: A Magic So Pure

Fandom: Descendants (2015), Descendants: Isle of the Lost

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Melissa De La Cruze and Disney Channel. I own nothing but the plot and my own characters.

Warnings: fluff, shyness, powers, mentions of rape

Main Paring: Alana/Carlos De Vil

Side Parings: Ben/Mal, Jay/Audrey, Evie/Doug, Chad/Lonnie, Jane/Carlos (Past), Jane/Anthony, Aziz/Anexlin

Side Parings OC's: Aline/Jeremy, Harley/Uriah, Nicole/Hayden, Casey/Jason

Descendants Characters: Mal, Ben, Carlos De Vil, Chad Charming, Azizi, Anexlin, Evie, Doug, Audrey, Jay, Jane, Lonnie, Harriet Hook, Anthony Tremaine

Disney Characters: Maleficent, Belle, Beast, Fairy Godmother, Elsa, Hans, Anna, Kristoff, Evil Queen, Jafar, Curella De Vil, Ariel, Eric, Melody, Alice

OC's: Alana (Daughter of Elsa and Hans), Casey (Daughter of Kristoff and Anna), Aline (Daughter of Alice), Uriah (Son of Ursula), Harley Hook (Daughter of Captain Hook), Jeremy Hatter (Son of the Mad Hatter), Hayden (Son of Hades), Jason (Son of Megara and Hercules) Nicole (Daughter of Tarzan and Jane)

Summary: Alana is a 16 year old daughter of Elsa, the heir to the throne of Arendell. After 10 years of training Alana finally goes to Auradon Prep. Upon entering the school she discovers that she is in time for the next batch of Isle children.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Announcement

Alana's POV

I spent the rest of my first day unpacking. Aline said classes wouldn't start until next week giving me a week to get used to the place. "So, your Queen Elsa's daughter." Aline said. I nodded, the two of us were on my bed chatting. "Do you have her powers?" Aline asked me. I could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes. "Yeah, I do." I said. Aline smiled and i created a small snowflake. "What about your dad?" She asked. I froze and the snowflake hit the floor and melted. "Um, my dad, uh...I never really met him." I said. It's not a lie I never have met my father. "But you know who he is. I can tell." Aline said. "I do know who he is, I just...never met him." I said. "Why haven't you met him?" Aline asked. "He uhhhhh..." I looked around and made sure the door was closed and locked it. "You have to promise me not to utter a single word of what I'm about to tell you." I said. Aline nodded and we pinkey promised. "My father is...Hans." I said. "Hans? You mean Prince Hans of the Southern Isle Prince Hans?" Aline asked. I nodded. "But he was placed on the Isle...17 years ago." Aline said. I nodded and looked down. "How is he your Father?" She asked. "He...raped my mother just before they sent him to the Isle of the Lost." I said. "So when Queen Elsa suddenly said she was having a baby and no one knew who the father was, she lied about not knowing him?" Aline asked. I nodded. "The only ones who knew what happened were my aunt and uncle and King Beast and Queen Belle, since they were the ones who found Mom." I said. "Does Casey know?" Aline asked. I nodded.

"Of course she knows she's my cousin." I said. Aline nodded and I heard a knock at the door. I walked over to it and unlocked it and opened the door to reveal Carlos. Jane was standing behind him holding a few books while he was balancing the ones in his arms with a piece of paper. "Hello Alana." He said. "Carlos right?" I asked. "Yup, you remember Jane?" He asked. "Yeah, your girlfriend." I said. "Ex." Jane said. "Ex?" I asked. "We broke up yesterday, we felt it would be better as friends. Evie didn't find out till earlier today." Carlos said. I nodded and felt my hopes get up. I mentally slapped myself and looked at the books. "What are the books for?" I asked. "There for you, and this is your class schedule." Carlos said handing me the schedule. I grabbed it from him and let him and Jane in so they could set the books down. I took a look at my schedule. Chemistry, English, Trig, and Advanced history. Gym, Music and Art. "Are you in any of these classes?" I asked Carlos. He smiled and nodded. "All of them actually." Carlos said. I smiled knowing that there was at least one familiar face in my classes. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said. "Actually I'm also here to get you ladies for Ben's announcement." Carlos said. "Oh, um, you ready Aline?" I asked. "Yeah, we can go." Aline said. I turned to Carlos who was staring at me. "What?" I asked. "Shall we?" He asked offering me his arm again. My face turned red and I slipped my arm through his. Together we left mine and Aline's dorm and we went to the courtyard that I saw when I first got here.

Once in the courtyard I saw a bunch of students. I froze and Carlos gave me a confused look. "Alana?" He asked me. "Um, do we have t go into the crowd?" I asked nervously. Where is Casey? "Lana?" I heard. I turned to see Casey and..."Anexlin!" I exclaimed momentarily forgetting my nervousness and moving to hug my cousin. Well the daughter of Mother's and Aunt's cousin. "Alana, it's so great to see you." Anexlin said hugging me. "You ok Lana? You look nervous." Casey said. "Um, crowd." I said. Casey's eyes widened and she looked at the crowd. "Come on." Casey said grabbing my wrist and taking me to where Mal, Evie and Jay were. It was less crowded and I immediately felt better. I looked at Carlos, who was looking at me in worry, when Ben came up to the balcony, his parents on either side of him. "Thank you all for coming." Ben said. Everyone bowed or curtsied. "After several weeks of careful deliberation, with the input of Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, we have chosen the next set of Isle children to come to Auradon." Ben said. "We have chosen, Anthony Tremaine, the son of Lady Tremaine, Uriah, the son of Ursula." Ben started. I noticed that a small black haired girl shuddered. "Harriet and Harley Hook, the twin daughters of Captain James Hook. and Hayden, son of Hades." Ben said. Everyone was quite for a moment till there was clapping heard. Soon everyone in the courtyard was clapping. Ben held his hands up and the courtyard became silent again. "They will be here in a week, we must make the necessary arrangements." Ben said.

Soon everyone nodded then left. I stood with Mal waiting for Ben. Ben came up and kissed Mal's cheek. "Ben, can I speak with you?" I asked. He nodded and we went to a small private area. "What is it Alana?" Ben asked. "I heard that the barrier around the Isle was broken." I said. "It was, when Jane grabbed her mothers wand at my coronation she broke the barrier." Ben said. I froze as he said that. He could come back. "Is he still on the island?" I asked. "No clue. I'm sure he won't get to you or your mother." Ben said. I nodded and looked down. If the barrier is broken and he has a chance to come back and get my mother, what would he do to me? I bowed to Ben and then turned and ran back to my dorm, desperately trying to not use my

powers.

* * *

Wooooo next chapter! Chapter 3 will probably be up either later today or tomorrow.


End file.
